At the End of the Winding Road
by VividInk
Summary: Leah Clearwater’s life has always been a soap opera, but at the end of the winding road, good always triumphs over evil. And Renesmee Cullen is not the angel everyone had perceived her to be. BLACKWATER four-shot! Pls R&R!
1. Epiphany

**Chapter 1: ****Epiphany**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! **__**I was going through my laptop looking for some old research when I stumbled upon this dusty old baby! This was one of the very first Blackwater stories that I wrote but never published, until now that is. I read through it and decided it was finally worthy of being in the limelight. So without further ado, enjoy! **_

_**Note: This story is set about seven years after Breaking Dawn and to all Renesmee lovers, I'm taking a very different approach to Renesmee in this story. I am sick of her being portrayed as goody-goody and innocent all the time and so I decided to kick some dirt at her for once. Seth is also away at college in Alaska with Embry and Quil, this just needs to be in order for the plot to work.**_

_Summary: Leah Clearwater's life has always been a soap opera, but at the end of the winding road, good always triumphs over evil. And Renesmee Cullen is not the angel everyone had perceived her to be. BLACKWATER two-shot! Pls R&R!_

***** BLACKWATER *****

Prologue

_My name is Leah Clearwater, _

_Come read my tale of time; _

_My life is a soap opera, _

_Fate doesn't give a dime. _

_Renesmee plays the angel_

_And perceived the devil I be,_

_But there's more to the angel's pretty face_

_Much more than what you see._

_I love the russet charmer,_

_Jacob is his name;_

_And though I know I love in vain_

_Still, my heart I let him claim._

_Jacob wed the angel, _

_His love for her never halts_

_But when a child is born to them _

_Oh behold the angel's faults!_

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Leah's POV**

I'd always been a bitch to him, to everyone, the bitter little shrew who was selfish and unfeeling. But he'd put up with me and never laid a finger on me, until now. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the knifing sensations in my chest seemed to overpower even the sting of the gashes on my stomach. I'd gone too far this time and I'd regretted my actions the moment I'd committed them, and I deserved my beating; I had pushed Jacob to it.

He had put me in my place tonight and I could feel the immediate change. All traces of my old self were gone. No more bitchiness or sarcasm, not even hate; you had to feel something to hate and the truth was, I didn't feel anything. All that was left was broken pieces of my heart that lay cold and dead in my stomach. _It's not my fault that I love Jacob._

I gingerly rolled the bandages around my torso; the gashes ran right down my front, three of them running from my collarbone right down to below my navel. They were healing but it wasn't the physical pain that tore me apart. _He hit me._ _He bit me too._ A sob caught in my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut as the incident replayed through my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Growls and snaps filled the air around us as Jacob chased me through the forest. I dug my paws into the damp bark, pushing my limbs faster as I tried to evade him. I'd put up with her taunts long enough, that filthy half-breed Renesmee. She was no angel. In front of everyone she portrayed the pristine princess, pure, innocent and completely incapable of doing any harm. Huh, what a fucking joke! She was the devil's advocate in disguise! _

_Even as a child she had been equally scheming. She'd read my diary when she was three and discovered my hidden feelings for Jacob. Since then she'd mocked me endlessly whenever she saw the opportunity. I told everyone, told them over and over, but naturally no one gave a rat's piss about what I said and took my words to be lies of spite and resentment. Even the bloody mind-reader didn't believe me, though he could see into my fucking head. Did he think I'd dreamt it all up? Her smirks, her taunts? Everyone believed the damn angel. Some angel she was; the things she'd said to me just five minutes before were a far cry from angelic. She deserved every punch I'd aimed to mar her perfect little face. _

_DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME, CLEARWATER!_

_You've never given me a chance! You don't know what she's done, what she's said to me!_

_I felt Jacob's front paws graze either side of my flanks and within seconds he'd pinned me to the ground beneath him. A gasp escaped me as I locked gazes with him. He looked murderous; this was a side of Jacob I'd never been exposed to before. His muzzle was pulled back across his snout, exposing a threatening set of canines as he snapped in my face and his hackles rose. _

_Don't start that shit again, Leah! I know Renesmee and she wouldn't even hurt a damn fly, so don't give me your crap about what she's done to you! You've never liked her from the beginning, I know that, but you don't have to make up fucking lies to make her look bad so you feel better about your pathetic self!_

_Hurt stabbed at my heart as his words sunk in. Ouch. He didn't understand, he couldn't see, he never did. Was it so hard for just one person to even give me the benefit of the doubt and maybe even consider that I was right about Renesmee? Yes, of course it was hard. Life had always been hard on me and it wouldn't be any different now. _

_She's lying to you, Jake. Whatever she's told you about me, she's lying! _

_A snarl erupted from his chest as he placed one paw flat on my chest and his eyes narrowed to slits as he spat, __You're the one lying, Leah. Are you going to tell me she's lying about you hitting her? ARE YOU? EVEN WHEN I SAW THE BLOOD ON HER FACE AND I CAN SMELL HER BLOOD ON YOU?_

_I could still hear Renesmee's words ringing in my ears even with Jake yelling at me through our joint minds: "_At least I didn't have to reduce myself to a whore and sleep with Jacob to get his attention, and maybe he would've imprinted on you if you weren't a menopausal shrew! I may be a fucking half-breed but at least I can still serve my basic purpose of being a female in this world by bearing offspring!"

_Jacob heard her words as I thought them and roared, __YOU LIE, LEAH! SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!_

_Fear coursed through my veins as Jacob's temper reached a peak and with whatever courage I had left I whispered, __I'm not lying. She deserved what she got…_

_Pain came next as Jacob raised his paw and brought it down hard against my chest, winding me completely as I emitted a strangled whine. I was beyond terrified now as he raised his paw yet again and swiped it across my belly, drawing blood. Again and again his paw raked across my underside, my whimpers soon becoming full-blown whiny sobs. _

_Jake! JACOB! Stop! Please! PLEASE STOP!_

_WHY SHOULD I? YOU HIT HER, DIDN'T YOU? TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!_

_Now even my own conscience was mocking me as I suffered my fate. He doesn't love you, Leah. He loves _her_. He doesn't love you. He hates you for what you've done... he doesn't love you… I could feel myself breaking with each swipe of Jacob's paw, strips of myself being torn away from me._

_Jacob ceased with his pawing and brought his muzzle down to my neck, __Apologise, Leah. Say you're sorry!_

_The remainder of my pride fought for control. No I wouldn't say sorry. I wasn't sorry for hitting Renesmee. She fucking deserved it! But the other part of me, the part that was gaining dominance with each passing second of my humiliation was telling me to apologise. At least apologise for angering Jacob if not for hurting his precious imprint. _

_APOLOGISE, LEAH!_

_No!_

_I let out a high-pitched whine as my Alpha sunk his jaws into the side of my neck, __APOLOGISE!_

"_Jacob, stop!"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the Cullens approaching me, Carlisle and Edward leading the group. They had been away hunting, out of the house, when my clash with Renesmee occurred. Needless to say they had temporarily put their blood-hunting spree on hold when they'd spotted Jacob on his little tirade chasing me. _

_I saw Renesmee run up to Jacob, the evil woman, "Enough, Jacob. You'll kill her. Two wrongs don't make a right."_

_There she went again. Playing the innocent victim who had compassion for her foe. I hoped she'd rot in hell one day._

_Jacob released his hold on me and I whimpered, rolling over, heaving, onto my side. He growled at me a last time before he spat some of my blood that coated his muzzle onto the ground and left._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I curled up on my bed, abandoning the first-aid kit that lay dangling off my bedside. My fingers tangled themselves in my hair as I let my tears run free down the copper planes of my weary face.

"I c-can't help l-loving you, J-Jacob." I whispered my voice hoarse from all the crying I'd done. My gaze shifted to the dark sky outside my bedroom window and I gritted my teeth, silently cursing life and fate, "Don't punish me for something that isn't my fault! What've I ever done? Is it so wrong for me to fall in love and be happy?"

Sniffling loudly I let my tired mind wander back seven years, to that small stretch of time when I'd first joined Jacob's pack. He was sore and bitter over Bella and I was the same over Sam. Both of us needed to escape and it was in each other's arms that we found just that. Had I known it would lead to another collapse of mine I'd have resisted the temptation; the lust, but I'd always found him attractive after he'd matured, and our common situation was what tipped the scales.

Secretly on patrols, we would fall into each other's arms and have sex, his hands roughly grabbing at my exposed form as he trailed kisses down my neck and pushed his hips into mine. On other occasions, we would both just need some comfort, someone to hold and soothe the hurt that seared within us and the sex would be sweet, slow and gentle. I enjoyed his fondling and he enjoyed my touches but with each kiss and caress I was digging a deeper hole around myself, and now I was suffering the consequences.

Eventually I fell asleep that night the same way I had for the last seven years, my eyelashes moist and tears still seeping from under my closed eyelids. I dreamt of him as usual and it was a good dream. We lived in a cosy batch by the beach and my Jacob was sitting in a chair by the window, cradling our beautiful baby girl, Dinah… _The beautiful baby girl and loving husband I would never have…_

***** BLACKWATER *****

_**One year later**_

I liked to think of myself as a spiral seashell now, perfectly sewn together with no trace of the hollowness within it. If you held the shell up to your ear you would be able to hear the whispers of the sea just as how if you looked into my eyes you would be able to see the memories of my twisted life. It'd be been a year since my spirit had been broken and if I'd thought things had hit rock-bottom then, I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Aaaahhh!" Renesmee panted as she clutched her swollen stomach, her knees propped up, "How long more do I have to wait until I can start pushing, Carlisle?"

"You're only 6 centimetres dilated, it'll be another half an hour or so before you're ready for the actual birthing process."

"You're doing great, Ness," Jacob encouraged, his fingers entwined with hers as he sat by her bedside unfailingly, "Just relax and breathe through the contractions."

Even from where I sat in my wolf form down by the porch steps every word they exchanged four storeys above me was crystal clear. Sam's pack was somewhere on the boundaries of their territory, awaiting updates on Renesmee's labour from me. Our minds were no longer one, which meant that if I had news to deliver, I would have to run to the border, phase and speak with them which was something I less than enjoyed doing.

I'd always thought that films and TV shows had exaggerated the difficulty of childbirth for the sake of entertaining the audience, but judging by Renesmee's cries of distress, childbirth sounded as difficult as it was portrayed.

_I would do anything to have a child, especially if it was Jacob's. _Jacob. My sweet Jacob. I really was off my rocker. He'd been cold and distant from me ever since our row and yet my stubborn heart still held love for him. Many a time I had contemplated suicide but my conscience would always remind me endlessly that Jacob needed me, for what I didn't know but he did. He didn't need me, he had Renesmee. What did he need me for?

Suddenly a new scent caught my nose, pulling my head out of the clouds. In the distance I could hear Sam's pack howling, no doubt because they had sensed that there was a visitor in the woods, but this scent was different, strange. It was not quite as pungent as the scent of a vampire, but still held traces of it. The scent was new and yet it wasn't unfamiliar either; it was much like the scent of Renesmee but more masculine.

I rose to my feet and sniffed, following the scent as I broke into a trot. Heading into the forest, I followed the scent east as it grew stronger and stronger until I saw it, in the distance at the top of a slope. A growl rumbled in my chest as I bared my fangs at it. It turned its blue eyes on me and I gasped in surprise. I recognised him.

Eight years before when the Volturi had invaded Forks I'd encountered him, Nahuel. Briefly I wondered what business he had here but the moment he saw me he bolted further into the trees and out of sight. I half thought of pursuing him when the far-away cry of a baby echoed in my ears, sending me sprinting back to the Cullens'.

"It's a boy," Esme filled me in, beaming from ear to ear as she left the room, passing me on her way out. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob were the ones immediately around Renesmee and the baby, with the other four Cullens standing around wherever there was space.

I faked a smile at Esme and lingered hesitantly in the doorway, watching the squirming bundle in Renesmee's arms. For a moment I saw myself on that bed instead of her, with Jacob smiling down at _me_ and _our _child, but the vision vanished when Renesmee's tinkling voice invited me in.

"Come in, Leah, don't be shy," Renesmee said, her voice soft and sweet. The scheming woman, how long was she going to put up this façade? My heart was her favourite pin-cushion and she was piercing another needle into it right then.

My legs carried me forward nonetheless, my eyes stinging with tears as I watched Renesmee live the life I had so desperately wanted. Jacob lifted his son into his arms for the first time and turned toward me as I approached. His own eyes were brimming with tears of joy and he smiled at me for the first time in a year. My own smile tugged at my lips as I took in the smile I had yearned to see from him in so long.

The baby boy was beautiful. It had fair, dewy skin like Renesmee's and her bronze curls. To be honest he didn't look much like his father, but you know what they say, babies go through eighteen phases of change in their life and most turn out looking very different to in their childhood years. For the moment I let go any of my hate and bitterness for Renesmee and felt happy for her and Jacob. After all, what was the point of being bitter when bitterness would get you nowhere?

However, the momentary peace was shattered as I witnessed the one thing that would change my destiny forever. The baby squirmed in his father's arms before opening his mouth wide, revealing a fully formed set of gleaming teeth and sinking them into the crook of Jacob's right arm. Jacob gasped in shock before a look of utmost pain shot across his handsome face.

I could feel the tension and panic in the room rise to a peak as Carlisle dashed to remove the baby from Jacob's arms and handed it back to Renesmee. Crimson blood flowed from the crescent shaped bite mark on Jacob's arm and I saw him clutch at the wound frantically before he swayed on his feet and collapsed to the floor in a fit of spasms.

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered as his large frame knocked into me on its way down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a look of panic mar Renesmee's angelic face and as the baby lifted its blue eyes to meet mine, everything clicked. Renesmee's eyes were not blue and neither were Jacob's for that matter and then I saw the light, like a thousand light-bulbs being switched on. _This_ would be the downfall of Renesmee Cullen-Black.

I felt the old flames of my former self re-ignite as I turned my angry eyes on Renesmee and spat, "_How could you_? _HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JACOB?"_

***** BLACKWATER *****

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! The baby's venomous! *gasp* How? Why?**_

_**Ok everyone! That was chapter 1! What do you guys think? Is it worthy of your time? Should I put up the next chapter or should I just take the story down? Do review and let me know! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! **_


	2. The Winding Road

**Chapter 2: ****The Winding Road**

_**A/N: Wow everyone, I was really caught by surprise by the amount of feedback I received for chapter one. Before I published it I had a nagging feeling the story would be a flop but goodness me I couldn't have been more wrong! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and left your thoughts, it really means the world to me. So, I shall stop rambling now and present to you the second chapter of 'At the End of the Winding Road'. Enjoy folks!**_

Recap

"_J-Jacob?" I stuttered as his large frame knocked into me on its way down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a look of panic mar Renesmee's angelic face and as the baby lifted its blue eyes to meet mine, everything clicked. Renesmee's eyes were not blue and neither were Jacob's for that matter and then I saw the light, like a thousand light-bulbs being switched on. This would be the downfall of Renesmee Cullen-Black. _

_I felt the old flames of my former self re-ignite as I turned my angry eyes on Renesmee and spat, "How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JACOB?"_

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Leah's POV**

Everything that happened next happened so fast I only remembered it as a blur of soundless colour. Blondie Rosalie had accused me of being crazy and steered me out of the room with me cursing and swearing at her niece and flailing my limbs about. And now Jacob was lying unconscious on a bed with me on another bed beside his. The panic had diminished now that Carlisle had everything under control and though I trusted him, I still worried for Jacob.

Huh, so the baby was venomous and though this was a puzzle to everyone else, it was as clear as day to me and Renesmee, who knew the ugly truth as well as I did. The child was no relation of Jacob's at all; its biological father was Nahuel, the other stinking half-breed. He'd known about Renesmee's pregnancy and known that she was due to give birth around now, why else would be here in Forks? All I had to do now to expose Renesmee was convince everyone else of the truth. It would crush Jacob, but he deserved better than a conniving, unfaithful wife.

_But are you better than her, Leah? Are you deserving of Jacob?_

My conscience mocked me as I sat shock still on the bed, the only noise coming form the clinks of whatever Carlisle was removing from Jacob's arm. I fingered the transfusion needle embedded into the crook of my right arm, watching as my blood flowed through the wire that connected Jacob to me.

Hurt stabbed at the broken pieces of my frail heart as my conscience acknowledged Rosalie's previous accusations. _She's right. You're selfish, Leah. You could've just left them to be happy; left them to ride off into the sunset without your constant interference. You're no better than Renesmee, you're even worse. You can't make Jacob love you… you can't… just give up… _No. No! I wouldn't let Jacob live in the dark. He was my Alpha and my _friend_, and friends didn't keep such secrets from each other.

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence and croaked, "W-Will he be o-ok?"

Carlisle turned to look at me over his shoulder briefly before returning to his work, "I believe so. I'm removing as much of the venom as I can from his bloodstream and I'm hoping that by transfusing some of your blood into him it'll will dilute the remainder of the venom, if there is any, and it will just pass out of his system."

"Is that what you're removing from his arm? The venom?"

The blond vampire doctor nodded, "I now understand why vampire venom is fatal to shape shifters like you and Jacob. It seems that when the venom comes into contact with your blood it begins to solidify until it becomes a solid bullet that travels through your veins until it reaches your heart, blocking your coronary arteries and giving you a cardiac arrest. So technically it's not the venom that kills you, it's the effect of it that does."

Jacob nearly died because of that wretched baby. That baby was definitely not his son. It didn't make sense otherwise. What kind of son would be harmful and fatal to its father? I snorted slightly as my next thought hit. What's more, you'd think if they baby was to be born some mystical creature, due to the nature of its parents it'd have been more of a fluffy puppy than a fanged bloodsucker.

"I've got you something more comfortable to wear, Leah," Alice piped up quietly, coming into the room holding up what looked like an ivory-coloured silk bathrobe. "Esme and I can help you into it if you like, so the wires don't get in the way."

Forcing a smile I just shook my head and replied, "No, I'll be fine in what I'm in, thanks."

"Leah, you'll be much more comfortable in this than in your camisole and cut-offs." Alice coaxed, "I can't say from personal experience, but I imagine struggling with all those transfusion lines whilst trying to remove your cut-offs to take a toilet break isn't easy."

"No, really. I'll manage."

Despite my protests, however, Esme began to draw the curtains around my bed and Alice proceeded to help me remove my camisole. I could feel pieces of my old self coming back to life and screaming profanities at them and telling them to mind their own business, but my wounded spirit was still dominant and I simply kept quiet and gave in to them.

I knew Esme and Alice were right about my attire, but there was a reason for my seemingly illogical reluctance. No one had seen me naked since I'd last slept with Jacob and after our row in the forest a year ago, I especially didn't wish for anyone to see me naked. My cut-offs were already off and as my camisole slipped over my head with Alice's help, I heard Esme's quiet gasp as she took in my form.

The three gashes down my chest and stomach had not faded for some reason despite my healing ability, and they remained as long scars down the front of my torso, blemishes to my copper skin. Alice looked equally stunned and I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. I didn't need their pity. I didn't want it. So what if I was scarred for life and no man would ever want me? What difference would it make, for that was already the case anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Esme apologised quickly when she sensed my discomfort under their gazes, "Come dear, put this on."

Esme slipped the robe over my left arm and body but due to the transfusion line I was unable to put my right arm through the armhole and sleeve. The pair smiled at me forlornly before drawing the curtains back and leaving the room, leaving me alone yet again with Carlisle and a still unconscious Jacob.

"I'll have to monitor you closely, Leah," Carlisle said calmly as he hooked more wires onto the wires that connected Jacob and I, "We don't know how his blood will react to yours."

I was finally able to see Jacob in full view as Carlisle stepped aside. His bare chest was heaving as though he struggled to breathe and a deep frown creased his forehead. This was all Renesmee's fault. Fury bubbled in the pit of my stomach as my eyes scanned Jacob's form. I shook my head in disbelief. The bloody bimbo actually cheated on Jacob! After all he'd done for her, sacrificed his time for her, loved her, protected and taken care of her, she had still been unfaithful to him. How she could have done this was beyond my comprehension and all I wanted to do now was get my revenge.

As the fury bubbled and frothed I knew more and more of my former self was returning. I recognised this open door life was throwing at me; it was my one chance to rectify everything and open the world's eyes to the monster that Renesmee Cullen was. She didn't even deserve to have Jacob's last name after hers anymore.

"Don't you wonder why the child is how it is, Carlisle?" I asked, turning my hazel orbs and boring them into his honey-brown ones.

Carlisle cocked his head to the side and one of his eyebrows leapt up, "Well the baby is certainly interesting in its physicality and I'm sure it's genetic make-up will account for it."

A smirk danced across my lips as I snorted loudly.

"You seem to find something amusing, Leah," Carlisle chuckled as he eyed me curiously, "Care to share?"

I let out a laugh of irony, "Don't you find it amusing that the child is venomous, Dr. Leech?" Oh yes, the old Leah Clearwater was definitely making a comeback.

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows and pulled a roller-chair out from a nearby desk and sat before me, "I wouldn't say it's _amusing_ that the baby is venomous, but I do find it intriguing, yes, though I do have a vague but far-fetched idea why."

Propping myself further upright, careful not to disrupt any transfusion lines, I crossed my legs and leant closer to Carlisle, "Care to share, Doc? I am a menopausal shape shifter and you are a three hundred-year-old blood-drinking parasite. Nothing in this world can be called far-fetched anymore."

"You seem to be one step ahead of me Leah. Do you know something that I don't?"

"Think about it." I said, "If the child is truly Jacob and Renesmee's then how is it that it seems more vampire than human and looks _nothing_ like Jacob? If you're on the same page as me, Dr. Leech, then you'll know that Jacob is not the biological father of that child."

I didn't stop there though. Carlisle listened intently as I relayed my encounter with Nahuel in the forest and I was grateful and appreciative that he seemed to be taking my statements without rebuking them the moment they left my chapped lips.

When I had finished, the blond vampire made to whisper something to me but in the end just sighed and spoke, "There's no point whispering. Edward's probably listening anyway. I agree with you to some extent, Leah, although I must say that I cannot see Renesmee committing such adultery."

Desperateness had born itself within me now and with each passing moment it was gaining strength, "You can find out though, right? Do a paternity test or something, anything!" This was my only chance and if it failed then I was doomed for the rest of my pathetic life.

"Leah, things are volatile enough as it is, don't you think we should just lay this matter to rest and leave things be?"

Thunderstorms began to brew in my eyes as fat teardrops cascaded down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The leech wanted to lie to everyone and to Jacob, hiding the baby's true paternity from him, for the sake of peace? How the fuck could there be peace if doubt even existed?

"Carlisle, _please_!"

"Not now, Leah. You're donating blood. You need to rest and we don't want to wake Jacob."

I sat shaking with my fists balled on the bed as Carlisle exited the room. My lips trembled and tears slid off my chin and nose. I was _not_ giving up. I was _not_ about to waste this measly chance that fate was offering me. My gaze fell on Jacob and heartbreak consumed me, "You'll see, J-Jake. I'll m-make you s-see."

***** BLACKWATER *****

**3 days later**

The last three days had been the three most gruelling days of my life. Jacob had fallen victim to a hideous fever that had continued to rage on despite the large dosages of Paracetamol that Carlisle had been administering to him regularly. Nightmares plagued him as he slept and I could only wonder what he was dreaming of that pained him so much. His forehead was hot and damp, and so was his short hair. Dark circles drew themselves around his deep set eyes and a frown had made permanent residence in-between his eyebrows.

I was no longer attached to Jacob by wires as the blood transfusion had completed a couple of days ago but I refused to leave my Alpha's side. Carlisle had been our only visitor in the last three days, though every few hours or so Esme would make an appearance to deliver a meal for me, which I bashfully but gratefully accepted. Not even Renesmee had come to see Jacob, much to my surprise, and I only grew more suspicious as I wondered why that was.

_Fucking bimbo is probably avoiding me. _Not that I was upset that she did, the fact that she never came to visit Jacob meant I was alone with him most of the time, allowing me to gaze at him for as long as I liked. I had decided I liked Esme and Carlisle among the lot. They at least didn't seem to hold grudges against me for the smallest reasons.

Jacob was still. His tossing and thrashing had ceased for the meantime. _I love you so much, Jake, please wake up soon. _Looking around to make sure we were really alone, I stroked his cheek, taking in the feel of it. I traced the planes of his face with my fingers; it had been so long since I'd been able to touch him like this. I missed him terribly.

My fingers brushed over his slightly parted lips as I contemplated my next move. _No, don't kiss him. He's a married man. Don't…_ But I wanted to. Just once, just once… no one would ever know… I pressed my lips to his gently, feeling the tingling in my lips intensify. I recalled our first kiss. It had been for all the wrong reasons but I could feel the poison set in the moment our lips met that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_The wind was chilly as it blew through my short locks. The beach sand was damp from the past rains and I could feel the moisture soaking my cut-offs. I didn't like seeing Jacob in this vein. Albeit I thought he was stupid for pining after that Bella girl, but I could sympathize with him. I knew how it felt like to feel inferior and unwanted. It was a horrible thing to be cast aside in favour of another._

"_How do you forget, Lee?" Jacob asked, turning his aggrieved eyes on me, "You still seem strong in spite of Sam,"_

_A husky laugh escaped me as I shook my head at him, "No, you stupid boy. I'm not strong, I'm just bitter and I'm horrible to others to make myself feel better. I've never forgotten."_

_Jacob inched closer to me, his eyes flitting from mine to my lips, "Help me forget, Leah. We'll both forget, just for now."_

_He looked so vulnerable and weak. I hated Bella for hurting him like this, and I did want to forget about Sam, even if it was just for now with Jacob. Our lips collided in the next moment and our hands flew to grasp each other's bodies. His kisses were rough and aggressive but that was the way I liked it, and I retaliated with as much force and passion. It felt great, free, and Jacob wasn't bad at all, he seemed to know what he was doing, and before I knew it we were both naked and having heated sex. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A loud groan from Jacob brought me back down to earth and I jumped slightly as one of his clenched fists swung out and barely missed my jaw. Wringing the sponge dry in its bowl I dabbed away the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and stroked his head, "Shhh, it's ok. You're just dreaming. It's just a bad dream."

He thrashed violently nevertheless, the springs on the bed creaking with every movement he made. My heart ached as I watched him suffer. My poor Jacob. My poor, sweet Jacob.

A sob choked me, hitching my breath as I caressed his cheek lovingly, "I'm sorry I can't ease your pain now, Jake. You need to wake up in order for me to help you. You've got to see Renesmee for what she really is. I'll help you escape from her, I will. She's blinded you… just p-please wake u-up."

**Esme's POV**

I stood silently by the doorway of the emergency room, watching Leah sponge Jacob's burning forehead as he tossed violently in his sleep. My husband had spoken to me about Leah's words and struggle as I did to believe that my granddaughter could do something so disgraceful, a part of me did believe. Jacob was having a nightmare again. The blood transfusion process had finished the day before but yet the girl stayed by his side, stroking his face and whispering softly to him.

She held such love for Jacob, Leah did. I was seeing it now first hand. Through the years I'd discovered her feelings for Jacob just by watching the way she reacted around him. The day Jacob imprinted I saw her heart break in her eyes when she received the news from her brother, Seth. The day Renesmee and Jacob wed I saw the hurt and rejection underneath her bitter exterior. Then came the brawl. Leah hurt Renesmee but in turn received her punishment from Jacob and he broke her that day.

"Shhh, it'll be alright," Leah whispered as she caressed Jacob's face with trembling hands, "I'm here. I'm here."

"N-No… stop, Ness… Ness… R-Renesmee… stop no…" Jacob mumbled as he thrashed about.

Leah clutched one of his clenched fists in both her hands, kissing his knuckles as she attempted to soothe him, "It's alright. I'm here, I-I'm here-"

A sob wracked Leah's frame as he continued to moan Renesmee's name, speaking of whom had not been to see Jacob ever since the baby's birth. She'd given the excuse that the situation was too much for her to handle at the moment and often insisted on bringing the baby out for walks on her own. Peculiar as everyone found it, no one pressed her for answers. However, I wanted answers.

I had started to doubt Renesmee the moment Carlisle had told me of Leah's suspicions, and the more I weighed it over in my mind the more likely it seemed a possibility. Leah was sobbing by Jacob's bedside now as she held on to his fist. I loved my granddaughter very much but I now wanted the truth. Why not? I didn't see the harm in it. Either Leah was right or she was wrong, but I had to know the verdict, it was the least that could be done to put everyone's minds at rest.

***** BLACKWATER *****

_**A/N: That was chapter 2 guys! Phew that was a gruelling chapter wasn't it? I've decided to make this a three-shot instead of a two-shot. I was originally going to split the entire story into two, but then realised both chapter would be a bit too long. Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to your standards. Personally, I love how I gave Esme one of the more prominent roles in this story. She's usually such a background character. Anyway, review and let me know how you feel! I know all of you are bursting to tell me! :P Thanks for reading folks! **_

_**Note: If some of you are wondering why Leah's moods swing quite violently in the chapter, it's because I wanted to show both sides of her battling for dominance. You might have noticed that sometimes she's tough and cocky and other times she's sensitive. **_

**Teaser Preview for Chapter 3**_: _

"_Jacob, listen to me! That baby is no more related to you than I am to Renesmee!" Leah exclaimed desperately, before turning to face the rest of the Cullen household, "I know you lot hate my guts, but for once give me a chance and let me speak."_


	3. Exposal

**Chapter 3:**** Exposal**

_**A/N: Kia ora folks! Thank you so very much for all your support for this story, it has really touched my heart. This is the third chapter of 'At the End of the Winding Road' so enough of my rambling and enjoy! (P.S This is really getting out of hand. This was supposed to be the last of the story but I decided to add a bit and now there's going to be a fourth chapter. I've got exams to study for, what's worse.) **_

Recap:

_Esme's POV_

_A sob wracked Leah's frame as he continued to moan Renesmee's name, speaking of whom had not been to see Jacob ever since the baby's birth. She'd given the excuse that the situation was too much for her to handle at the moment and often insisted on bringing the baby out for walks on her own. Peculiar as everyone found it, no one pressed her for answers. However, I wanted answers._

_I had started to doubt Renesmee the moment Carlisle had told me of Leah's suspicions, and the more I weighed it over in my mind the more likely it seemed a possibility. Leah was sobbing by Jacob's bedside now as she held on to his fist. I loved my granddaughter very much but I now wanted the truth. Why not? I didn't see the harm in it. Either Leah was right or she was wrong, but I had to know the verdict, it was the least that could be done to put everyone's minds at rest._

***** BLACKWATER *****

**2 days later**

**Jacob's POV**

The light behind my closed eyelids was blinding and I could hear sounds that were previously muffled, becoming clearer and clearer. Time was lost to me as I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, but all I knew was that I'd been having very strange dreams. Most were about Renesmee, losing her and or our child and then all that changed completely. Renesmee's face would interchangeably morph between hers and Leah's and one was particularly outstanding.

Renesmee was bent over on her knees on the ground crying and clutching at her pregnant belly, begging her assailant for mercy as he or she wielded a knife and was about to stab her. As the light cast itself on the assailant I recognised Leah's spiteful face and then as the knife blade came crashing downward, Leah's face morphed into Renesmee's and Renesmee's pregnant form shifted to one of a cowering Leah. The silver blade glinted in the light before sinking deep into Leah's open chest and she screamed my name in agony as the nightmare faded to an end.

I furrowed my eyebrows as my sticky eyelids fluttered slightly, squinting as the bright light momentarily blinded me. A pair of warm hands was stroking my face and as I squinted through half-lidded eyes I could make out the overjoyed face of Leah.

A dazzling smile lit her face as she sighed, kissing my knuckles, "Oh Jake, you're finally awake."

She looked so happy as she gazed down at me and as my nightmare of her darted through my hazy mind, I almost returned her relieved smile and squeezed her hand, but then reality sank back in and my sympathy for Leah vanished. I jerked my hand away from hers, shooting her a glare in the process.

Hurt flickered on Leah's face at my reaction but nevertheless her arms slipped around my torso, supporting me as I attempted to sit up. Hate and resentment was not what I felt for Leah, I only hated and resented the things she'd done and the lies and words she'd alleged. I could never understand why she detested Renesmee so much, and then before I could go on thinking I was overwhelmed by the urge to see my imprint.

"W-Where's Ness?" My voice sounded hoarse and croaky, even to myself, from the lack of use and as I looked around the room I realised that most of the Cullens were present except for Rosalie and Emmett.

Renesmee pushed her way through the crowd of her family members and rushed to my side, "Jacob, oh I was so worried." I took her hand in mine and lifted it up to my cheek, pressing it against my face gently.

However, the peaceful moment was ruined by a snort from Leah, "Yeah, you were so worried but you didn't even come to see him once."

I was surprised to hear that and looked questioningly at Renesmee who seemed to be glaring with her jaw clenched at Leah, "I was with the baby."

"Speaking of which, isn't even Jacob's."

Irritation surged through me, giving me an energy boost as I hissed, "What the fuck are you talking about Clearwater?" She was still playing her sick little games was she? When the hell would she learn? "I thought you'd stopped playing your funny little games ages ago, but apparently I was wrong."

My beta turned her distressed eyes on me, "Jacob, listen to me! That baby is no more related to you than I am to Renesmee! The baby is Nahuel's!"

Nahuel? That other half-vampire, half-human that lived on the other side of the globe? Pffft, bullshit. I had had enough of Leah. She was really starting to infuriate me. For years she'd toyed with Renesmee and I, weaving her lies and wreaking havoc, trying to drive a wedge between the both of us. Why I still tolerated her antics I didn't know but for some reason unknown to me I couldn't let her go. I could never find it in myself to exile her from our little pack.

Leah turned to the Cullens, looking almost forlorn as her eyes pleaded with them for a chance to be listened to, "I know you lot hate my guts, but please just give me the chance and let me speak."

"We've let you speak many times before, Leah!" Bella spat poisonously, as she glowered at Leah, "And what did you spout? Nothing but lies!"

"You don't know that!" Leah cried exasperatedly, before pointing at Esme whom I suddenly realised was holding the baby, "That chi- _thing­_ goes against the very nature of the word 'family'! What kind of child would be dangerous to its own father?"

"Leah, please," Carlisle interrupted, his voice containing a warning tone, "We've discussed this."

Leah was about to reply when Esme spoke up, "No Carlisle,"

I could see every pair of eyes fixed on the mother-Cullen as she stepped out from the shadows and approached Leah, "I've thought long and hard about this and what I'm going to say. I don't believe Leah would lie at all, let alone lie about something this big. For the past eight years we've paid no heed to her words, but did anyone ever stop to consider the possibilities?"

Then like a black plague, doubt began to seep through the cracks of my conscience. No, Renesmee would never have played the innocent victim! She wasn't capable of something like that! _How do you know, Jacob?_ _Because you assume so?_

I couldn't let the growing doubt get to me, I loved Renesmee, she was my imprint, my wife and the mother of my son and as I let my gaze fall on Leah, hate began to boil in my blood. I hated how she did all this shit.

"Esme don't be ridiculous," I said firmly, "I remember what Leah told me and Renesmee would never have said any of those things to her!" _Why do you think so, Jacob? How do you know that Renesmee's not lying?_

The growing doubt was now accompanied by growing confusion as my mixed emotions waged a war within me. Could my conscience really be hinting at the naked truth? Could Renesmee possibly be so deceitful?

Leah whirled around to face me, her hazel eyes pained, "Why is it you believe _her_ without question but it's so damn, fucking hard for you to just give me the benefit of doubt and even consider that what I'm saying might be true?!"

Confusion was consuming me as my muddled brain struggled to process it all. No, it's not possible, Leah was just at it again and spinning a web of lies around me. It annoyed me to feel this way and in the end I turned my confusion into something I knew would get my point across: anger.

Nostrils flaring, I fumed at my Beta and roared, "BECAUSE YOU LIE, LEAH!"

I saw her recoil at my outburst and for a split second I almost regretted shouting at her but then she was yelling back.

"WHY? BECAUSE _SHE_ TELLS YOU I DO?!"

"Please, you two! This matter has obviously stirred up many questions and we'll settle this the only way we can!" Esme interrupted sternly, "What's the harm in it? Either Leah is in the wrong or Renesmee is. Carlisle will run a paternity test."

Bella looked utterly horrified at her mother-in-law, "Esme, how can you even doubt Renesmee based on Leah's accusations? Renesmee is part of our family!"

Esme shifted the baby in her arms, "Precisely, Bella. We've condemned Leah from the start and believed Renesmee because she's family. Don't get me wrong, Renesmee dear, I love you very much. It's just that your behaviour has been very suspicious lately and let's be honest, how is the child possibly venomous if you're not and Jacob certainly isn't? I want _answers_ not more questions."

"This. Is. Outrageous." I said through clenched teeth, my fists rhythmically clenching and unclenching. _Why, what's wrong? There's no harm in it. This will only expose the truth and that's what you want, isn't it? Or are you afraid of the truth? Afraid that Renesmee might actually be the crook in this twisted story and that you've been hurting Leah all this time?_

I hated that my conscience was right and that the reason behind my fury was fear and doubt. But I did want the truth and I knew that the truth was not always pleasant.

"Jake, please." Leah pleaded, her eyes swimming in tears as she looked at me.

"Please what, Leah?"

She shook her head, the tears she'd been trying to stop finally falling, "J-Just please, believe me t-this once. If I'm w-wrong about all t-this, I'll l-leave. If I'm righ-"

I wanted to shake Leah off and tell her to fuck off, but it was too late now. The seed of doubt had been planted in my mind and until I knew the truth, I would never find peace. However in a last attempt to seem secure and sure, I interrupted her, "You're going to be _leaving_, Leah."

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Leah's POV**

Renesmee knew her time was up. I could see the worry just peeking out from under the flaps of her graceful façade. The tension in the Cullens' living room was paramount and everyone was anticipating the paternity test's results after discovering that Edward's mind-reading ability was useless to our plight.

I was right about Edward's so-called 'gift'; it was flawed. He could read a person's mind but he only saw what the person was immediately thinking and that was where the flaw in his talent lay. He could see the immediate thoughts of an individual but he could not differentiate between fact and fiction. What an individual thought at any one second could easily have been something they dreamt the night before that they were recalling or something that they were envisioning at the present time.

Turns out the devil's spawn, Renesmee, was more cunning than I gave her credit for. When I asked Edward if he had seen anything about Nahuel in her thoughts he said yes, but the scheming bitch immediately gave the reason that they were probably thoughts of hers that had spawned as a result of my 'lies'. _What a fucking bimbo_.

She sat huddled into Jacob's side on the double-couch underneath them both and Jake had his arm around her, but to my glee I noticed that he looked both uncomfortable and troubled. To the untrained eye he would've seemed tranquil, but I knew my Alpha well and I could almost see his doubtful thoughts swirling around in his head. He also seemed reluctant to be near Renesmee, which I found thoroughly odd as usually whatever the imprint wanted the imprint got and Jacob's knees were facing away from Renesmee as he sat and his arm barely brushed against her shoulders.

"I'll make a deal with you, _Clearwater_," Jacob stated out of the blue, his blatant use of my last name stinging my heart as it throbbed painfully within my chest, "If you're wrong you'll leave like you said, but it doesn't end there. You're not to come near Renesmee or me ever again and you will neither contact nor keep tabs on us. Is that clear?"

I hated it when he talked to me like I was no one in particular. Like he was the commanding officer of an army troop and I was just another one of the young cadets under his command. It suddenly became clear to me that the truth of Renesmee being exposed wasn't my ultimate goal. The truth was important, yes, but what was more important than that was Jacob's reaction. He could react in two different ways and it was unlikely that he would react the way I wanted him too. He wasn't going to fly to me, envelope me in his arms, apologise, kiss me and profess his eternal love for me. He'd probably hate me even more for screwing up his life and shun me forever, and I didn't know if I could bear with that. The thought of never seeing Jacob again sent a pang of panic shooting through my gut. _It'd kill me if I never saw him again_.

"J-Jake I-" I stuttered, my apology for causing him so much pain on the tip of my lips when he interjected.

"_Don't talk to me, woman_."

Flinching at his statement, I could feel my old self shrinking into the shadows, letting my hollow self take over. I had been too over-confident in my plan. It would work, I knew that for sure now, but I would not get the intended result. Jacob hated me and I could see it on his face, hear it in his voice and taste the bitterness of it on my tongue.

"Don't speak to her that way, Jacob." Esme reprimanded sharply, and she was about to continue when someone rapped on the Cullens' front door. Everything fell silent as nine pairs of eyes rooted themselves onto the opulent oak front door.

Edward gave a sharp gasp as his golden-brown eyes widened as they stared transfixed at the door for a second before darting to Renesmee in horror. My old self snickered a little in the shadows. _It'd be hilarious if that was the bogey-man coming to abduct Renesmee_. However, as Alice who was closest to the door pulled it open I got an even better surprise. _Nahuel_.

Nahuel entered the house hesitantly, looking stiff and wary with each step he took, "Hello everyone. Renesmee,"

The look of utter horror on Renesmee's face was priceless as she looked around her in panic at the shocked, angry and disappointed faces of her family and Jacob, "N-Nahuel! What are you doing here?"

The other half-breed shook his head grievously as he said in a low, throaty voice, "You didn't meet me this morning as planned. I'm tired of pretending, Renesmee. We've put up this charade long enough and I want the secret of our son to be in the open."

Edward was shaking his head gravely, a look of pure pain stretched across his pale face, "If what Nahuel is thinking is the truth, then I apologise to you Leah, I've wronged you. Renesmee, I'm severely disappointed in you."

The rest of the Cullens stood too flabbergasted to speak, including Jacob, who just stood there with his mouth ajar.

Everything was happening so fast it was happening in a daze and then we were all turning our heads to the stairs as Carlisle descended with the test results. However, Esme added her say, "One thing I don't understand, Renesmee. If you knew Nahuel was the baby's father why didn't you just leave this morning to meet Nahuel and the baby, and skip all this fuss? Why did you wait around until now?"

And then realization dawned on me for the second time, and my jaw dropped as I yelled at Renesmee, "You fucking whore! You don't know who fathered the baby do you?! That's why you stayed to wait because you wanted to know for sure!"

My comment seemed to have tipped the scales of Renesmee's pretence and her temper snapped, and out came the devilish monster she had been hiding all these years. Her voice was screeching as she yelled back at me, "Don't you call me a whore, Leah Clearwater! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO LET JACOB USE ME FOR HIS OWN PLEASURES!"

Ouch. Her comment was like a slap in the face as she unearthed my darkest secret to everyone, but the conniving bitch didn't stop there.

"You'll regret doing this, Leah! He'll never want you!" Renesmee screamed, before pointing at Jacob's ferocious expression directed at me, "He _hates_ you for doing this to him! You could've just minded your own god damn business and I would've left this morning and maybe you could have had your little 'happily ever after', but you just screwed yourself over."

No one bothered to interfere as Renesmee continued her little tantrum. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down my cheeks now as I realized she was right. Jacob would never want me. I'd be nothing compared to Renesmee, like a coarse rock compared to a proverbial diamond. She was beautiful, intelligent and talented and I was a dull, bitter harpy who couldn't have children. Ding! Renesmee: + 1, Leah : - 1000.

I had remained seated in the armchair and as Renesmee approached me, her murderous face loomed over mine, "You're not good enough for him, Leah. I know what he thinks of you. You're a useless, bitchy, pain in the ass who was nothing more than a good lay when he wanted the fun."

Silence engulfed the vicinity once more. It was amazing how shock could shut you up. I couldn't take it anymore, Jacob hated me and he probably wanted to maim me again. _I had been nothing more than a sex toy to him back then. He never felt the same way I did._

One last time I looked at Jacob and when my smarting eyes took in his livid expression, only two words left his lips, "_Leave_, _Leah_."

_You just fucked yourself over, Leah. He's told you to leave. He never wants to see you again… you'll never see him again… he doesn't love you, he hates you… _

Feeling my heart shatter in my chest, I turned and ran, pushing past every obstacle, person or furniture and flew out the front door. The cool air tingled against the moist skin of my face as I did what I did best: running. Leaping into the air I made to phase, however, the rush of heat down my spine failed to come and, horrorstruck, I tumbled face first onto the ground.

I couldn't phase. No matter how hard I tried to will myself to phase, I couldn't. Why? _Why couldn't I phase?!_

***** BLACKWATER *****

_**A/N: Oh it's a terrible cliffhanger I know! For those of you who didn't read my author's note at the beginning, this chapter was supposed to be the last, but as I was reading it over my fingers got itchy and I decided to add more. So now there'll be a fourth chapter but I can promise you it will be the last. Thanks for reading and do review and share your thoughts! What did you think of Jacob's decision? What's Leah going to do now? I'm not going to give you a teaser preview of the next chapter even, it'll spoil everything if I do. :P**_

_**Thanks for all your support everyone! **_


	4. Resolution

**Chapter 4: Resolution**

_**A/N: Hey folks! Ok for real this time, this is the final and last chapter of 'At the End of the Winding Road'. *gasp* I know, I know, but thank you all so much even if you read and didn't like it, at least you gave it a try and I'm grateful even for that. So without wasting any more of your precious time, here it is: chapter four. Enjoy!**_

_**Note: A lot of you reviewed the last chapter asking why Leah was so moody and why she seemed so self-depreciative. Well my answer to that is that she is very unstable. Her two selves, her old, bitchy self and her new sensitive and hurt self, are battling for dominance over her, which explains her mood swings. Also, the reason she became sensitive in the first place was because of her row with Jacob in the forest. I believe in my first or second chapter I mentioned that that incident had broken Leah's spirit, making her depressed and wounded. You'll see more of her mood swings in this chapter, with her old self making a come-back toward the end. There, hope that clears things up for you guys. **_

_Recap:_

_Leah's POV_

_One last time I looked at Jacob and when my smarting eyes took in his livid expression, only two words left his lips, "Leave, Leah."_

_You just fucked yourself over, Leah. He's told you to leave. He never wants to see you again… you'll never see him again… he doesn't love you, he hates you… _

_Feeling my heart shatter in my chest, I turned and ran, pushing past every obstacle, person or furniture and flew out the front door. The cool air tingled against the moist skin of my face as I did what I did best: running. Leaping into the air I made to phase, however, the rush of heat down my spine failed to come and, horrorstruck, I tumbled face first onto the ground. _

_I couldn't phase. No matter how hard I tried to will myself to phase, I couldn't. Why? Why couldn't I phase?!_

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Jacob's POV**

I had never felt more hurt and cheated in my entire life. My wife had cheated on me with another man and even had a child by him not me. Carlisle's paternity test results had proven it. The test had come back negative and it was true; the baby was no relation of mine whatsoever. _Leah_… All these years, all this fucking time I had shot Leah down time and time again, hurt her and now I owed her a big apology. A fresh surge of fury for Renesmee overwhelmed me, this time not because of her infidelity but because of my Beta.

"I trusted you, Ness," I forced through gritted teeth, my fists like two clenched boulders by my sides as my shoulders shook uncontrollably under my anger, "I trusted you and you do _this_! How could you, Renesmee? How the fuck could you?! Even though I gave you my all was that still not enough?"

Renesmee's chocolate orbs landed on me and I saw the iciness in them for the first time; the cruelty and the monstrosity that Leah had told me about countless times before that I had refused to believe. _You've crushed Leah, Jacob. She stuck by your side and you let her down. _I felt real rage for Renesmee, which was new to me and strange considering she was my imprint. As far as I knew, Quil never got uptight with Claire no matter what she did, nor Sam with Emily for that matter. _But then again neither of them has a scheming felon for an imprint._

Tears sprung to my eyes as guilt consumed me, "Why, Renesmee? That's what I'd like to know."

"We just weren't meant to be, Jacob. You were a great husband Jacob but-"

"But?"

For short moment, Renesmee actually looked apologetic, but that went as swiftly as it came and the look of spite returned to fill the gap, "Never mind, no matter. I'm sure your _whore of a bitch_ will take you. It's what she wants after all, to have you all to herself."

Shock flooded me as I registered her staggering words. She had never spoken to me like that before, and neither had I to her. Something had changed between us, I could feel it, and it wasn't the fact that she'd been unfaithful. I no longer felt the constant, burning love for her like I always did and neither did I feel bound to her. And then I exploded.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HER A WHORE! SHE'S TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Renesmee emitted a callous laugh, "Don't lie to yourself Jacob. She is a whore; she's _your whore._ You _used_ her and you know it. You were torn up over Bella and just needed someone to tide you over until you met someone else; _met me_."

I began shaking my head in disbelief, still furious, "We've never been like this before, to be able to yell at each other like that."

"We've never been _able _to. We can now though, since our bond has been broken. That's right, Jacob, the imprint broke the moment you were bitten." She smirked at me like a rich man who had just stumbled upon more gold, "That's why I could stand to be away from you even when you were in the state you were in."

The imprint broke. I was free, no longer bound to Renesmee by invisible wires of steel that influenced every action of mine. I didn't know whether to be happy or to lament. _Be happy you idiot. You're free to love whoever you choose to now. Free to love Leah… _

"You should go find, Leah." Renesmee remarked nonchalantly, cocking her head to the side as she surveyed my growing anger again toward her attitude, "Angry, I see? Well go hunt Leah down and maybe she'll let you use her as your punching bag like last time."

I saw red at that last sentence. She was right, I knew it. I should never have laid hands on Leah that way. It was rash, brutal and asshole-worthy. And truly, I deserved every ounce of hate that Leah held for me. I would let her hit me the way I hit her if that was what it took to make up for being such an insensitive, cruel bastard, although I didn't think I was worthy of her forgiveness.

In an instant, I had Renesmee backed up against the nearest wall, my hands planted firmly on her shoulders as she winced slightly in pain. Nahuel was crouching low, snarling at me as he prepared to pounce. The Cullens were crouched too, but unlike Nahuel who looked vicious, they looked ready to stop me being rash not attack me.

"You're an unfeeling bitch, Renesmee. I'm sorry I ever met you," Each word that left my mouth was laced with pure revulsion as I glowered at her.

"What're you going to do, Jacob?" She taunted coolly, "Hit me like you hit Leah?"

With a deafening roar my fist hurtled into the wall beside Renesmee's head, splitting my knuckles. Renesmee gasped in shock and her face scrunched up before she whimpered and ducked out from under me and ran to Nahuel's side. However, her shocked expression soon shifted back to mocking and as her lips parted to supposedly continue her verbal taunts, Bella cut her off.

"Be quiet!" Bella barked angrily, her honey-brown eyes blazing with intensity as she pointed at her daughter, "_You_, you're my daughter, I didn't raise you to be this way! Nor have I ever taught you that adultery is tolerable in any circumstance! My own flesh-and-blood and yet now I'm ashamed to say I know you."

Edward's eyebrows knitted as he frowned at his daughter before replying to her thoughts, "I wouldn't say it, Renesmee."

"No, _Edward_. I'm sick of all of you treating me like a child!" Renesmee spat. She was spoilt rotten and now that Leah had opened my eyes I saw her for the little ingrate she was.

Renesmee looked Bella straight in the eye, "You're a fine one to speak of adultery and infidelity, _mother_. Didn't you kiss Jacob whilst you were engaged to Dad before I was born?"

With a loud smack, Bella's stone hand collided with Renesmee's left cheek. She stumbled back a little from the impact, a large bruise already forming on her pearly complexion. "Get out of my sight, Renesmee! I disown you! Get out! I never want to see you again! I will not have a daughter whose respect for me lies at the level of her feet!"

The fuming ingrate glared at her mother before walking over to Rosalie, and wrenched her baby from the blond vampire's arms. Even Rosalie was scowling at her niece now and nothing could beat what she said next, "You know, _dear niece_, I never liked doggy-boy over there that much, but what you've done and what you've become has just put you miles below him on my blacklist."

"Let's go, Renesmee." Nahuel stated sternly, his eyes still scanning the Cullens and me warily as he backed out of the front door with Renesmee following. However, she halted at the threshold and looked back at me her eyes mocking once more.

"Leah loves you, you know. She always has." Renesmee said, before she smiled maliciously and cackled, "You'll be lucky if she hasn't thrown herself off a cliff in grief by now." With that she turned on heel and that was the last I would ever see of Renesmee Cullen.

As the front door swung shut, ending yet another chapter of my complicated life, a pregnant silence engulfed the Cullens' household once more and guilt flooded my conscience. What had I done? For the past eight years I had hurt Leah, shot her down time and time again without giving her a chance. No amount of apologies would ever be adequate to make up for my wronging of her now.

"Jacob? Esme's voice was calm in contrast to the tension I felt and her pale hand felt like an ice block against the heat of my russet shoulder, "Jacob, maybe you should go and look for Leah. I worry about what she might do, but she's in a fragile state so handle her with care, _with love_."

I was shaking now, my temper imminent to exploding. The last time I had felt this angry was when Bella had left for Volterra to save Edward all those years ago. I knew I would phase any second now and I didn't care if I wrecked any of the Cullens' beautiful furniture or upholstery. I was angry at myself for allowing myself to be played like a fiddle in Renesmee's orchestrated scheme and as I waited for the familiar surge of fire up my spine, it never came.

Hard as I tried, I remained on my own two feet. _What the fuck? _I wanted to run, run into the woods and search for my Beta but I couldn't. _Why the fuck couldn't I phase? _The tingling pain in my fist from punching the wall had not faded either and as I looked down at it, I realized it was bleeding profusely. It seemed I wasn't healing either.

Edward cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts, "If my suspicions are right, Jacob. You're no longer a shape shifter and neither is Leah."

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"I think that's why you or Leah can't phase, because you no longer have the ability to. When your imprint with Renesmee broke I suspect it took your shape shifting abilities with it, and since you're the pack Alpha it only makes sense that Leah loses her shape shifting abilities too or she'd be left without an Alpha."

A pang of worry slapped at my gut as Renesmee's words rang in my ears like a broken record on repeat. What if Leah had thrown herself off a cliff or done something to harm herself? Was she still alive? Leah, my Beta, my friend, _my Leah_.

Edward dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "Take my Volvo. You'll get to the Clearwaters' much faster that way than on foot."

"The Clearwaters?" I repeated.

"Last thought I heard from Leah was that she was heading on home." Edward replied coolly, "Don't worry, time's on your side. She's not planning on suicide for the moment."

_For the moment._ With adrenaline pumping in my veins I thanked Edward, took his keys and left with the Clearwaters' residence as my destination.

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Leah's POV**

A lot had taken place in the last hour or so. For one thing, I didn't feel as cut up about everything as I did when I had first left the Cullens' and I was no longer contemplating suicide. My old self was returning at a very rapid pace and I could feel my heartbreak being replaced with anger. I looked at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. Once upon a time my eyes had looked like grey rocks in a stream, cold and lifeless but now I could see the sparks beginning to sizzle in them. The cat was now out of the bag about Renesmee and as much as I told myself that if Jacob wanted to be an idiot and pine over her, he could, a part of me still longed for him.

_Gee man, you really are fucked up Leah Clearwater. What kind of man longs for a man who has used her and abused her before?_

But it wasn't abuse! My conscience was a right pain in the ass sometimes. I'd asked for it that day in the forest; I shouldn't have hit Renesmee. _But that didn't mean he had to hit you._ I was bitter about it, I admit that, but for some weird reason I had always felt drawn to Jacob. No matter how stupid he was or how much he hurt me, nothing could change the fact that my heart held a flame for him and it didn't look like that was going to change.

What exactly was bloody fate doing with my life? It had let me have one success now that the truth about Renesmee was out but it hadn't let me reap the rewards of it, if there were any.

"Leah? Leah!"

Shit. I froze my feet rooted to the spot as Jacob's voice echoed down the corridor of my home. Panic began to engulf me as my mind struggled to come up with reasons as to what he was doing here. My room was just round the corner for the corridor and I knew he would see me the moment he rounded the corner. My legs rushed forward and just as Jacob's face came into view I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Bits of my old self were screaming to run and hide. What if he had come back to finish me off? I pressed my back against the door and sank to my knees. _If he's come to finish you off you're not going down without a fight_.

"Leah? Lee, please!" Jacob cried from behind the door, "Please open the door. I'm so- I've got some- just p-please-"

Stuttering had never been a habit of Jacob's and with some newfound courage I replied harshly, "What d'you want?"

Silence followed. _Oh gee boy, speed it up I don't have all day to wait for you to compose whatever you want to say_. My old self growled impatiently within me as I waited for Jacob's response. He hadn't sounded angry, not even a bit. His husky voice had been desperate and pleading. Old Leah snickered, coming further out from the shadows; _well at least he's not going to finish you off_.

"L-Leah I- I've been such a jerk! I'm w-wrong I know I am, I'm s-sorry! Please Leah let me in?" My Alpha whimpered, his voice cracking as he begged, "I'm so sorry Leah! Open the door! Please? Please!"

_Oh so now the boy's begging. After all those years you begged him to give you a chance, now he was begging and expects to be let in the first time? No way, not a chance. _But then my wounded spirit spoke out, telling me to seize the opportunity and let Jacob apologise. The two halves of me fought like vicious beasts trying to gain dominance and I didn't know what to do. One half was telling me to open the door and the other half was telling me to make him beg.

_He didn't just hurt you, Leah, he broke you! You deserve better than him!_ But I love him…

"Go away, Jacob!" Eventually, my old self won that battle and the words left my mouth like burning flames of fury, "Why the fuck did you tell me to leave if you were just going to come back and beg?"

"No, L-Leah please! I told you to l-leave because I d-didn't want you to see me lose my temper. Please, Leah! I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you!" Jacob entreated his voice fraught as he repeatedly tried to open the door by twisting on the locked doorknob. His voice broke and what sounded like a gurgled sob escaped him as I heard a thump on the ground outside, "P-Please let m-me in, Lee! Believe me, I'm so sorry, I know I'm w-wrong and I s-should've listened to y-you, gave you a c-chance. I was an i-idiot just p-please let me a-apologise! I n-need to s-see your face. I'm on my knees, please!"

His voice ate into me like acid, melting away the flames of anger that burned so voraciously in my soul. My bottom lip trembled and as the lump in my throat increased in size, I knew I was crumbling again. The first fat teardrop fell and after that one more followed suit. I shook my head and subconsciously my hand rested on my stomach, feeling the horrible scars on my front and the pain I had experienced getting them.

"YOU HURT ME, JACOB!" I screamed agitatedly, not bothering to wipe my tears away, "I told you so many times, over and over, and what did you do? You chucked me aside and ignored me. Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you know what it feels like to have the man you gave your heart to treat you like _dirt_?"

It didn't matter that I had just told him I loved him. All I wanted then was to tell him what I had endured to get to where I was. A sniff and a sob sounded from behind the door and I knew he was crying now. _Men don't cry for nothing, Leah_.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO SUFFERED!"

Jacob sniffed his voice hoarse, "I'm begging you Leah, p-please. I was n-naïve and s-stupid! I was w-weak! Don't make m-me go through this L-Leah-"

Old Leah exploded at that point. How dare he beg me to put an end to his agony? _How dare he_? Getting to me feet and I wrenched open my bedroom door with my hand pulled back, and when I saw him knelt on the ground I struck. With a deafening slap my hand met his cheek and I saw him wince in pain. His head hung low in shame as tears rolled down his russet cheeks.

"How can you ask me to fucking spare you your pain when for eight fucking years I wallowed in mine without you or anyone else giving a shit!"

His shoulders shook as he raised his head to face me, "I don't k-know what e-else to do. Tell me L-Leah how c-can I make it u-up to y-you?"

_He's genuinely sorry, Leah. You know what it's like to be ignored. Don't make him suffer that pain.__ Don't. _The tingling in my heart wanted me to reach out to him, chastise him seriously but forgive him after that. My old self on the other hand was screaming for vengeance and justice. I towered over him as he remained on his knees, his dark, shining eyes searching my face for any clue. I just stood with my own tears like rivers of sorrow down my face, shaking my head grievously at him.

_Comfort him Leah, he's already apologized, what more can he do? He's a victim too. _

"I did _so much_ for you," I choked out, before swallowing hard and continuing, "When you were lying on that bed, I stayed there the whole time. I sponged your forehead and whispered to you in hope that maybe, just maybe you were listening and would know I was there with you. _But no_, the entire time all you dreamt of was _her_, you moaned her name over and over and…"

Life was so ironic. For the past eight years I had dreamt of this day; the day when Jacob had seen the light and he would come to me, yet here I was scolding him. But I didn't want to give in as easily as my sensitive self was tempting me too. Yes, I loved him very dearly and I wanted him, but he had wronged me many times and he needed to learn from it.

"No, I dreamt of you too," Jacob said, hesitantly getting to his feet and when I didn't react, stood to full height. His cheeks were flushed and he was clad in the same plain white shirt and jeans he'd been wearing from earlier. Eight years had passed. He was twenty-five now. Gone was the arrogant and smart-ass sixteen-year-old that was now replaced with a grown man who had realized his mistakes and was apologizing for them.

He dreamt of me?

"They were strange dreams. Your face kept morphing between Renesmee's and yours, and at first I saw you as the villain but at the end Renesmee was." He continued, frowning, "She was holding a dagger of some sort and you were trying to escape but couldn't. Then she stabbed you with it right in the heart over here…"

Jacob halted as his hand placed itself over my heart. I gasped too, my eyes sliding shut and forcing fresh tears to spill forth. I knew what he had seen on my chest just peaking above the v-neck shirt I wore: the beginnings of my scars. The scars he had put there in his violent tirade. I could see the horror on his face as he slowly lifted the hem of my shirt, his eyes following the three long scars up my torso.

Pain spread across his handsome face as his eyes watered, "Oh God Lee, I'm such a monster._ What have I done to you?!_"

I remained silent as tears streamed down my face. Words were evading me as I began walking backward away from him further into my room, shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around myself. My back hit the wall behind me and my gaze fell to my feet.

Jacob must have taken my silence as rejection as he began nodding his head and backing away, "It's a-alright. I understand. What I've d-done is u-unforgivable. I don't even deserve to be alive."

Panic flew through me as he turned and started to jog away, both sides of myself, the old and the new, recognizing that, despite my anger, if I didn't take this chance I would lose him forever. _NOW, LEAH!_

My legs felt like dead weights but I forced them forward nonetheless, striding after him before flinging my arms around his waist from behind and burying my face into his back. I broke down instantly as a bunch of emotions exploded inside me. I couldn't describe the soaring feeling I felt as I held him in my arms after so long.

Jacob turned around shortly after and embraced me tight, nestling his head into the side of my face as we cried together. I didn't think he was weak at all for crying. Right now my anger was put aside. I would deal with that later. I was not going to let him back into my life just like that. He was going to have to work for it, but for now just being in Jacob's arms was a dream come true and I was going to savour every minute of it.

"You a bastard, Jake," I mumbled after a while, snickering slightly as my old self leapt about in celebration of my triumph, "Don't think I've forgiven you yet."

We released our hold on each other and my Alpha looked at me sincerely, "I really am sorry, Lee. I understand you'll take time but promise you will forgive me one day. I'll do anything. If you want me to stay away I will, just tell me what to do."

No, I didn't want him to stay away, that was the last thing I wanted right then. I was still angry with him but I knew that telling him to '_go kill himself_' or something of that sort was not going to heal my wounded heart.

My old self was in full swing now and I knew that she was here to stay now that my sorrows and woes were finished. "Oh I'll forgive you, just maybe after a bit more begging and a few more tears. After all, you look pretty cute after you've been blubbering, _almighty Alpha_, your nose turns bright red."

Jacob grinned and chuckled, sniffing, "I'm not your Alpha anymore, I don't think."

"What?"

"Edward thinks we've lost our shape shifting abilities." Jacob explained, lifting his fist to show me the gauze bandage, "My imprint with Renesmee broke when I was bitten. That's why I had those dreams about you. My mind was probably clearing the filter that Renesmee had pulled over my eyes and I was becoming aware of the truth. We're fully human now apparently."

I knitted my eyebrows. That would explain why I couldn't phase. "The imprint _broke_?"

"Yeah, the bitch has gone off with Nahuel. Bella slapped her then disowned her," Jacob stated with snicker, before his face became reproachful again, "So what do I have to do to redeem myself?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm still planning your punishment."

***** BLACKWATER *****

**Jacob's POV**

**2 months later**

I realized about a week after that day that I was in love with Leah. I lived with her at her home now. Sometimes she'd be sitting on the couch watching television and I'd be sitting on the armchair adjacent to her, and whenever she smiled or laughed I felt my heart go aflutter.

However, as she had said, she had planned punishment for me and it was harsh, but I learnt my lesson. This was how I'd treated her and she was making me experience it. After that day in her home when we had held each other, she hadn't let me touch her at all. Not even so much as grazing her hand with mine. She starved me of any physical contact whatsoever and she hardly ever spoke to me. Whenever we did speak it was because it was necessary.

Seth, Quil and Embry had called the night after, frantically yelling that something was wrong and that none of them seemed to be able to phase. Leah had not let me talk to them. She said it was part of my punishment, and as she slowly retold her tale my heart broke all over again. And it killed me that I wasn't allowed to go to her, wrap her in my arms and apologise repeatedly. However, it comforted me to know that I was safe from the wrath of Seth as Leah had ordered him not to hurt me. Leah didn't look at me even for the rest of the night.

At present I was seated on the couch reading the newspaper and I looked up when I heard Leah approach with lunch. I mumbled a word of thanks as I accepted the plate of food. Yum, steak with carrots and peas in barbeque sauce. I always thought she'd been lying when she said she couldn't cook. However, as she walked back to the kitchen counter to eat her own lunch, a red stain on the back of her track pants caught my eye. I squinted and the stain seemed to be getting larger if I looked hard enough.

"Leah," I called, knowing that she'd ignore me anyway, "Lee, you're bleeding,"

_That_ earned a response from her, "What? Where?"

I pointed downward and she gasped when she realized what I was talking about. I saw her fly up the stairs and up into the bathroom and heard the bathroom door click shut. Worry nagged at me as I pondered why she was bleeding. Her periods had stopped when she began phasing but we'd stopped now so did that mean…

"Jake, I need to go to the Cullens'." She stated rather tonelessly. She had changed into a white muscle-back sports singlet and was also sporting a different pair of track pants. I nodded immediately and put my food down, grabbed my car keys and out the door we went.

Although I was shooting her worried glances the entire journey as we drove in my Rabbit to the Cullens', she ignored me nonetheless. I could tell she was anxious too from the way she was constantly worrying her bottom lip and wringing her hands. I pulled into the Cullens' driveway and Edward greeted us both at the door. Esme hugged Leah and I saw one of Leah's rare smiles as they embraced.

"Is Carlisle around?" Leah asked, glancing around the living room for any sign of the Doctor Cullen.

"Yes, he's coming down right now," Edward replied immediately, smiling at Leah before acknowledging my presence and gesturing for me to sit.

Carlisle descended the last flight of stairs, "Leah, what can I do for you?"

The rest of the conversation was inaudible to me as Leah followed Carlisle back up the stairs to his study, I supposed. It was strange now, not being able to hear the intricate sounds of things I'd been able to hear before as a shape shifter. What I did hear however, was Emmett's booming laughter as he approached me and slapped me on the back, hard.

"Hey Jake," The biggest Cullen greeted jovially, plonking himself down on the couch beside me, much to the displeasure of his wife. "How're things going with you and the lady? Is she still ignoring you?"

I sighed and shrugged, "Yep." My attention immediately drawn to the plate of blueberry muffins Esme had just set down on the coffee table in front of me. One upside of being human again was the absence of the vampire stench. Their scent wasn't unbearable anymore like it had been before, now it was just like a strong floral scent that could give you a bit of a headache if you inhaled it too much. "Thanks Esme."

"Don't worry, Jake," Esme comforted, her caring eyes beaming at me, "You've learnt your lesson, I see. She'll reward you soon."

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked curtly out of the blue, her honey-coloured eyes blazing as she eyed me in annoyance.

"She's bleeding, maybe internally, but we don't know."

Much to my utmost surprise, her pursed lips broke into a sly smile as she glanced at Emmett, "I'm going to win this bet, Em."

"I wouldn't be so sure yet, dearest wife," Emmett teased, "Alice's visions don't always come true."

"They do majority of the time."

I looked around confusedly, looking to Esme for an explanation. What the hell were they betting about?

"Alice had a vision about you and Leah last week, and _someone else_." Esme replied, chuckling, to my confused face, "She saw the both of you, married, in her little house, with a baby daughter."

My eyebrows leapt up onto my forehead, "Really?"

Alice skipped out of the corridor, smiling widely at me, "Yeah. She was very cute, looked just like you."

"So that's what you're betting about?" I asked incredulously. The thought of Leah and I getting married seemed far-fetched enough with the way things were between us at the moment, much less having a child with each other.

"You'll owe Rosalie and me five hundred grand when it happens, Emmett." Alice sang happily, twirling around and clapping in delight.

Five hundred grand? Shit that was more money than Leah and I had put together! The details of Alice's vision swam around in my mind as I thought about it. Was Alice's vision truly an insight to my future with Leah? Would things actually turn out that way for the both of us? I liked to think so. I cared for Leah and with each passing day my feelings for her only seemed to intensify. I could only wish for my punishment to end soon so I could hug Leah tight and hold her in my arms.

"She does love you, Jacob, never doubt that." Esme interrupted my thoughts, surveying my face. She obviously knew what it was thinking about. Gee was I that transparent? "And she'll come round soon enough."

I could hear footsteps descending the stairs and I saw Carlisle approaching. Where was Leah? She wasn't ill, was she? The image of Leah lying on one of the beds upstairs with wires and lines running all over played through my head and worry egged at me. "Is Leah alright? She's not sick or anything is she?"

Edward just laughed as he read Carlisle's words before he could say them, "No, quite the contrary! She's never been better I think."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Leah's fine, Jacob. She's just getting dressed."

Relief consumed me and I felt as if a giant boulder had been lifted off my back. Leah came down the stairs a minute later and she was smiling at me. I kept my lips zipped as she approached me. A thousand words wanted to spill forth and I wanted to fire many questions at her, but I remember that my punishment had not been lifted and I didn't want to upset her.

"Guess what?" Leah said her eyes bright with excitement as she stood just less than thirty centimeters from me.

"W-What?"

The most brilliant smile spread across her face as she revealed the good news, "I got my period back, Jake. I'm normal again."

I wanted to say she had always been normal to me regardless of whether she got her period or not but Leah had thrown her arms around my neck then, and I instinctively wrapped mine around her slim waist. The dam of emotions burst inside me and my own smile danced across my lips. I lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in joy. Her joy was my joy and I had not seen her this happy in years.

"Look." Leah began before lifting the hem of her shirt a little. My mouth popped open in surprise. I could hardly even make out the scars on her stomach now.

"They're gone."

Leah grinned, "Yeah, they started fading recently."

"So, is my punishment over?" I asked hesitantly, almost waiting for her to scowl and push herself from my embrace, but her scowl never made an appearance.

Leah simply laughed and stroked my cheek, "I think you've been tortured long enough. Now don't remind of the past ever again, I'm in a good mood so don't spoil it."

And then the moment I'd been waiting for happened. Her face inched forward and I tilted my head to the right, my eyelids sliding shut and our lips met. I was only vaguely aware of Emmett cheering loudly in the background but everything else in my body, my nerves; my cells were focused on Leah. Then like a gleaming light our connection was complete.

We broke apart and she smiled at me with tears in her eyes, and I think we both understood everything now. Everything that had happened was all part of fate's big plan for us. Fate had led us on a winding road but if none of that had happened, my imprint wouldn't have been broken and Leah and I wouldn't have wound up together. Now, as we stood at the end of the winding road I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and as I entwined my fingers with Leah's I knew that we'd both be walking the journey to that light together.

***** BLACKWATER *****

Epilogue

Rosalie and Alice did win the bet against Emmett in the end, though he wasn't too upset about it since our little daughter, Dinah, seemed to adore him. It was the happiest day of my life when Dinah was born to Leah and I a year after our marriage. She was so beautiful. She had Leah's stubborn nature but looked like me.

It was father's day and naturally, Esme had decided to throw a celebration for me (and Edward though he didn't seem to keen to think about Renesmee). Alice had dragged Leah and Dinah into her bedroom, insisting that they wear a set of outfits she had bought recently specially for them on today's occasion.

"Wait until you see," Bella said excitedly, as she clapped me on the shoulder, "You'll love it!" Obviously Alice had begun to rub off on her.

And Bella was right, I did love it. I burst into laughter when Leah came out of the room wearing a tight pink t-shirt and shorts with the words 'Daddy's Big Girl' printed in white across it, with Dinah wearing exactly the same ensemble but with the words 'Daddy's Little Girl' printed on instead. Leah just laughed along with me, whilst little Dinah just looked perplexedly at all of us with a cute frown etched into her chubby face.

Ah yes, life was good at the end of the winding road.

***** BLACKWATER *** **

**THE END**

_**A/N: That's the end everyone! I hope all of you enjoyed all four chapters in this story, because I certainly spent a lot of time and hard work on them all. I had to have a happy-ending, because I felt it'd be too cruel to Leah if after all she went through she didn't get her man. :P Anyway, thank you so very, very much to all my supporters and of course, to you readers for giving my story a chance. **_

_**If you feel like sharing your thoughts, go right ahead. I'm keen to listen. Thank you again.**_


End file.
